The present invention relates to TV receivers, and also to a buffer system for TV receivers.
It frequently happens that a person while watching TV wishes to see again a portion of the information just broadcast. This occurs especially when the viewer leaves the watching position for a short while, or when the viewer's attention is occupied in a conversation with another person. Should the viewer thus miss a part of a previously-broadcast information, such information is lost to the viewer unless the information is rebroadcast.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,982 describes buffer systems for radio receivers. The present invention is directed to buffer systems for TV receivers.